


Pretty, Pretty

by Cryo_Bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comeplay, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Feminization, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, fetish parties, the world's oldest hipsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: Steve and Bucky go to a sex club every few weeks, but this week the club is hosting a superhero themed Masquerade night, and Bucky thinks they should go, and wouldn’t Steve love everyone there to see how pretty he can be? Steve agrees.





	Pretty, Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the people who helped me create this! First of all to Trish for providing such amazing artwork and inspiration (and shouting encouragement when needed) as well as thanks to Sparkly_Butthole for your beta-ing to help me whip this fic into shape.  
> Also thank you to the lovely Kink Bang mods for putting all this together, you guys are amazing!

“I just got the best email ever.” Bucky vaulted over the back of the couch, plopping down next to Steve with a huge grin on his lips. His hair was still damp from his shower a few hours earlier and was curling delicately against his neck, though a little flat on one side from where he’d been sleeping.

“I see you had a nice nap, but I don’t know how you can sleep with wet hair.” Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, closing his book and folding his hands in his lap. “Tell me about this email.” Bucky’s grin had to mean something good. It had been quiet for them lately - as quiet as things ever were. They’d taken a sabbatical after the last world-ending event, and it was some of the most relaxed time of Steve’s life. He had to admit to climbing the walls a little, now that his ribs had stitched themselves back together. Getting thrown off a building never got easier. 

“I’ve slept worse places, trust me.” Bucky crossed his legs in front of him and kissed Steve properly. “Anyway, _Down and Under_ is having a superhero masquerade night.” Bucky brushed his hair back behind his ear, unfolding his legs and propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, relaxing into the cushions. “I think we should go.” 

Steve frowned, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. “They have an email list?” 

Bucky blew a raspberry at him. “Of course they do. You never check your email anyway.” He leaned into Steve’s space, curling himself into the comfortable spot against Steve’s shoulder. 

“So a masquerade, tell me more.” Steve leaned back him, putting his arm around his husband’s mismatched shoulders. 

Bucky dug his phone out of the pocket of his house pants- Steve noticed these ones had pandas on them- and opening his email app to read the specifics. “It’s a superhero theme. They take suggestions for themes all year - I may have put a few in.” He quickly pushed on at Steve’s expression, “It’s next Thursday and it starts at 8.” 

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re really serious? Don’t you think it’s a little...garish?” 

Bucky’s grin turned sly. “I’m not the one with the exhibition kink.” His grin widened as the flush crawled down Steve’s neck. “It’s not like we haven’t been there before. They’re pretty big on anonymity. No one is going to run to the papers because we come in costume, they surely already know us, or can’t be bothered to care.” He pressed a kiss against Steve’s jaw.

Steve ducked his head, scratching at the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah well…” He could feel Bucky’s smile like the sun on his skin, and they both knew he had won. “I’m not wearing my real Cap suit.” 

“Oh of course. I just wanted to run it by you before I went to find us costumes.” Bucky gave him another kiss before pulling himself up. “Lunch? I’m thinking paninis.” 

Steve mulled it over during lunch, watching Bucky munch on a handful of the fancy granola that Natasha had found him, while Steve added salt to slices of avocado. They had gotten a little trendy despite their best efforts, thanks to their friends. Steve had to admit he liked Bucky in the many scarves that Wanda had dug up for him. Plus, watching Bucky sway to a pop song while he assembled sandwiches was something Steve wouldn’t give up for the world. 

“I think I want to find my own outfit.” Steve said, and Bucky’s head snapped up. Steve nudged his ankle with his toes under the table before he continued. “I mean, it would be fun to surprise each other, right? We can each pick an outfit.” 

Bucky’s worried expression softened immediately and a slow grin spread across his face. “Yeah, that does sound fun.” He popped another handful of granola into his mouth, taking a moment to swallow before continuing. “Gotta find something good.” 

Steve leaned over to kiss him, brushing a crumb of granola off his lip. “I will.” 

 

It was impossible. This was actually impossible. There was no one he could ask for help finding anything either. Like hell he was going to ask one of his friends to help him find a costume for a fetish ball. Which was really what this was - oh god why had he agreed. 

After a brief and abjectly embarrassing trip to every local costume shop in Brooklyn, and even one all the way in Queens, he had decided that there was nothing. Maybe he was just too close to it to find anything he liked. Everything he’d come across was either laughably cheesy, or so much over the top that it couldn’t possibly be sexy. He supposed it was supposed to be a _little_ over the top, but… 

Poking at his tablet, Steve stared blankly at the screen in front of him. He had seen _so many_ variations of the same outfits now that he felt like he was going blind to them. He’d even dug through some of the, more, uh, adult costumes online with no luck. He had gotten a good laugh out of a blow-up Thor costume, complete with flashing plastic Mjolnir - but that didn’t seem to be the kind of thing he needed for this. 

The night was bound to be fun, and Bucky sure seemed excited. It wasn’t the idea of going that scared him, or even the idea that someone might recognize him, more that he was nervous that he would let Bucky down. 

Bucky had been the one to find the club in the first place, and they were both glad of it. They’d been there more than a handful of times in the last year, and it had been fun every time. Just thinking about it made Steve feel shivery. It was fun to be able to go out and let off some steam in a place that was safe for them, both physically and emotionally. Plus, Steve got to revel in the feeling of people looking at them - okay maybe Bucky had been completely right about the exhibition kink. There were private rooms, and they’d used them, but it always seemed more fun to be out in the big room, even if they usually just watched what was happening around them. 

The soft buzz of Steve’s phone broke him out of his reminiscing and Steve turned it over, grinning at Bucky’s text. 

_Do we need eggs? Have you found your costume yet?_

Setting his tablet to the side Steve tapped out his reply. 

**Yes eggs. Not yet, too busy thinking about last time with the rope.**

He grinned down at his phone, licking his lips and enjoying the tingling beginnings of arousal at the anticipation of Bucky’s reply. There was a reason that they kept going back to the club, and only one of the many reasons Steve had decided he loved the 21st century. Besides the lack of polio. 

After an eternity Bucky replied. 

**Yeah that was fun ;) Find a costume, you only have two days.**

Steve huffed. Way to kill the mood, Buck. Dropping his phone back onto the cushions, he tipped his head back. He had to think of something good, something Bucky would enjoy that didn’t cause him too much painful embarrassment at the thought of wearing it. It had to be something good, something that Bucky would enjoy looking at… Though to fulfil that requirement all Steve had to do was take off his shirt. 

Oh. _Oh_. He could sew; he didn’t need to buy a costume. If years of tailoring and hemming just to get his clothes to fit his previously tiny frame had taught him anything, it was that he could throw something good together in a few hours. 

 

After three separate trips to the craft store, Steve had more than he needed, but he still hadn’t come up with a concrete plan. He’d gotten silk, and leather, and something called...taffeta? The store had been a bit overwhelming in its selection, and the older lady behind the counter had gaped at him like he was lost. Which, okay, maybe he was a little lost. He’d also gotten an automatic sewing machine, which he was excited to use. 

“You sure you don’t need my help, Stevie?” Bucky called from the living room as Steve bustled past with yet another bag of fabric. He seemed to be highly entertained by how seriously Steve was taking this. 

“No, Buck, it’s supposed to be a surprise.” Steve dumped the bag in the spare room that he’d turned into a studio, digging out a tape measure and returning to the living room. 

Bucky was smirking at him, mirth twinkling in his eyes. “You need me to measure you?” 

“Please.” Steve pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion, letting it fall in a lump on the floor beside him. “I need chest and waist measurements.” 

Bucky mutely took the tape measurer from him, pressing a kiss to Steve’s collarbone before starting to measure. Steve struggled not to squirm as Bucky’s fingers brushed over his sides. When he found the measures, Bucky murmured them aloud before moving on. They both knew Steve would remember. 

The brush of Bucky’s fingers over his skin made Steve feel hot all over, the _shhh_ sound of the tape measure sliding through Bucky’s metal fingers almost enough to make him sleepy. He squirmed and Bucky pinched him, making him yelp even as his husband pressed a kiss to his neck. Ahh… It was hard not to melt under Bucky’s attention. Those deft hands lingered over Steve’s skin as Bucky measured him, a smirk crooking up the corner of Bucky’s mouth as he flicked one of Steve’s nipples. Steve gasped, half-hard in his jeans just from Bucky touching him. 

At length Steve wiggled out of his pants too, trying to ignore the way the flush was crawling up his neck at Bucky’s hungry expression, or the soft noise he made when Bucky knelt down to measure from his waist down. Bucky’s smirk widened and he pressed a kiss to Steve’s knee, then the cut of his hip, and the edge of his ribs, before he straightened fully. 

“Can’t wait to see what you come up with.” Bucky murmured against Steve’s neck, kissing gently at his jaw as he ran his metal fingers over Steve’s chest. “Bet you’ll look pretty…everyone will get a real eye-full.” Bucky pulled him closer, getting a handful of his butt and kissing at his jaw. 

Steve sagged against him, tilting his head until their lips brushed. “Mmm, you bet. I’m not going to show you early.” He tangled his fingers in Bucky’s soft hair to kiss him properly, indulging in a few long moments of the warmth of his husband’s mouth before stepping back - ignoring Bucky’s whine. 

“I gotta get to work on this or I’ll never finish.” He got a flat look in response but it didn’t stop him from taking another step back. “It’ll be worth it, just be patient.” 

Bucky made a disbelieving noise. “You have never been patient in your entire life.” 

 

Steve had stayed up most of the night to figure this out. It had been more of a struggle to work with the unfamiliar fabrics than he’d anticipated, especially the silk, and the automatic sewing machine was amazing but had a definitely learning curve. He stood in front of the full-length mirror in the tiny bathroom attached to the studio room and turned, flush crawling down his neck as he took in the way the skirt brushed the tops of his thighs, and the simplified harness pulled tight over his sternum. He looked...good. Straightening the molded plastic mask, he decided he was happy with it. The mask had been a nightmare, but the moldable plastic had been easy enough to work with, and now he wouldn’t have to worry about it coming off if it was molded to his face. The silk felt cool against his skin, smooth where it brushed against him, like the brush of Bucky’s metal hand. It made goosebumps jump up on his thighs and he sighed happily, wiggling a little just to enjoy the sensation. Yeah, that was nice… 

Nerves still plagued him, but he was excited too; this was bound to be fun. The party couldn’t come soon enough. 

By the time it was time to go, Steve was antsy and Bucky was trying to be subtle about hovering. They’d decided to go together, but then break off as soon as they got there. Steve was as excited to see what Bucky had come up with as he was to see what Steve had made. 

The club was busy when they got there, the man at the entrance giving them a smile and holding the door for them. Steve had learned his name, but with the nerves pricking at his chest he couldn’t muster it up. The bag slung over his shoulder felt heavy as he slunk into the changing room. Unsurprisingly there was a lot of room to change here; people regularly stripped off their usual things to put on something maybe a little less comfortable but more freeing. He’d seen plenty of leather and latex, but never had the desire for it himself. Now he took the time to smooth down his skirt, folding his clothes neatly and stuffing them back into his bag. Somewhere there was music playing, and he stood in front of the large mirror in the small changing booth and steeled himself before stepping out, subconsciously flexing his hands in the smooth leather gloves that he’d decided to add at the last minute. They felt familiar enough to make him relax. 

The music was coming from the main room, something low and smooth and sultry that fit the mood that had been set with the change of decor. The walls were slung with new, plush red curtains, the usual lights dampened for soft, warm lanterns. It looked a bit like a dance hall now, or a plush lounge, all heat and gentle light. He strode as confidently as he could in the new boots, feeling the flush crawling down his neck at the way people were looking at him. 

Bucky had been right; he was attracting attention, people eyeing him subtly or openly as they wrapped around their partners. He didn’t see Bucky, but there was a lot of variation in the costumes - clearly people had taken the theme pretty liberally, and there were plenty of outfits that Steve didn’t recognize, but they were all well done. He gave a shy smile to the man behind the bar that always flirted casually with him, trying to be subtle about scanning the room for Bucky. It was just as nice however to get a look at everyone else. Lots of different people frequented these types of places - it was one of the few spots that people felt safe shedding their professional facade, and it was part of the reason Steve liked it so much. 

“What’s a pretty dame like you doing in a place like this?” A familiar voice brushed over Steve’s neck, accompanied by the heat of a body pressed against his back. Steve resisted the urge to jump, or grab him, trying his best to play along and relax. 

“Looking for a big, strong, man.” Steve grinned, leaning back against Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s midriff was bare, the brush of skin on skin making Steve shivery as Bucky nibbled at his neck. 

The song changed, a little more upbeat, the bass thrumming through Steve’s chest. He twisted in Bucky’s grasp, the feeling of metal fingers sliding under the hem of his skirt setting Steve’s pulse hammering. 

Bucky had found a Cap costume - and clearly made some modifications. Besides the cropped top and short shorts, he’d kept the cowl and stitched a red star onto his shoulder. He looked good, broad chest and thick thighs straining against the fabric, the bulge of his cock evident in his obscenely tiny shorts, and his smirk was unchanged. 

Steve pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before trailing his gloved hands along Bucky’s abs, unable to keep from smiling. “Fancy meeting you here, _Captain._ ”

“You look good enough to eat.” Bucky pulled him closer, kissing him breathless as his other hand teased at the hem of Steve’s skirt, metal and silk making him shiver and gasp. “The things you do to me.” Bucky pulled away abruptly, turning him back to face the room, nuzzling at Steve’s neck and whispering in his ear, “See what I said? Look at everyone look at you.” 

Not _everyone_ was looking at him, at them, but enough people were still sneaking covert glances to make Steve feel hot all over. Bucky tipped his head further, mouthing at his neck and feeling him up. An undignified noise left Steve’s throat as Bucky squeezed his dick through his skirt. The soft material didn’t leave much to the imagination, but it was just too much, he couldn’t-

“Buck-” Steve’s fingers tightened around Bucky’s arm, and Bucky immediately let him go, making a soft noise as Steve shrank into him. Bucky was right about the feeling of being admired, but this was too much too fast, here in the center of the room like this - it felt like _everyone_ could see him. 

“Hey, hey…” Bucky turned him back around, brushing his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Steve’s neck. “C’mere lovely.” Bucky herded him to the side of the room, to a corner that was more secluded, the plush curtains and warm light dimming everything even more. Yeah, this was better. 

Steve pulled Bucky close again, happy to kiss and let Bucky rub up against him, the tingling of his anxiety quieting again under Bucky’s gentle ministrations. 

“You spoil me.” Bucky murmured, pulling away to grin at Steve. “Lookin’ so pretty like this.” he brought his hands up to thumb over Steve’s nipples, metal fingers clinking over the star that hung in the center of Steve’s chest. 

They were still in the main room, but the seclusion of this corner made Steve feel a little more bold. He could do this, now that he’d collected himself. Sliding his fingers down the planes of Bucky’s stomach, Steve kissed him again and took the chance to rub at his dick in those tiny shorts. “These are obscene.” Steve said, Bucky snorted and bit back a moan, hips rolling into Steve’s touch. 

“You wanna talk about obscene?” Bucky hooked his arm around Steve’s shoulders to pull him closer and shove his thigh between Steve’s legs, making them both gasp at the delicious friction. “You in this skirt is obscene.” He toyed with the straps over Steve’s chest, cupping and squeezing his pecs. “Look better than any girl, I think.” 

“Fuck-” Steve sank his teeth into his lip, gasping sharply when Bucky turned him around again to face the room. There weren’t as many people to see them, but the idea of being in such a public place was definitely doing it for him. Damn, he owed Bucky for bringing this up. 

“You think so?” Bucky’s grin was sharp against his skin. “I could do that.” To emphasize his point Bucky rolled their hips together again, letting Steve feel just how keen he was on the idea. “Could do you right here, feel you up while I’m at it.” 

Steve leaned back against him, moaning softly as Bucky sucked a hickey into the sensitive place below his ear. “Fuck - do it.” 

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice, hiking Steve’s skirt up to get his fingers under it and squeeze his ass. 

“Nothing underneath? That’s pretty presumptuous of you...” Bucky’s breath tickled Steve’s ear as he felt him up, metal arm coming up to bracket Steve against him as he dug his fingers into the curve of his ass. 

Steve leaned back against Bucky, letting him take some of his weight. “Told you I was looking for a big, strong, man. Show me what you got, Captain.” 

Bucky clung tighter to him, hiking the back of Steve’s skirt up higher and letting Steve’s scrabbling fingers push those tiny shorts down and hook the waistband under his balls. The material of Bucky’s shorts was soft, but still felt like it was scratching at the backs of Steve’s thighs, lighting him up in the best way. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last long like this. 

“Look.” Bucky was still talking, peering over Steve’s shoulder into the room. “Look out there while I touch you.” 

[](http://www.mistyillusions.org/argh/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/kinkbangsigned.jpg)

Steve cursed under his breath, but did as he was told, knees feeling weak from the sensation of Bucky rubbing against him. Shifting his weight so that his thighs were pressed together, Steve could feel a bead of sweat running down his back. Bucky was hot like a furnace against him, but Steve couldn’t bear the idea of moving away, not when Bucky went back to kissing his neck. Bucky muffled a groan against Steve’s skin as he bumped his cock against the smooth curve of Steve’s sass, hand coming back to squeeze his ass again and spread his cheeks, giving himself a better angle to push into the small space between his thighs. 

Steve gasped, eyes fluttering as Bucky pushed his hips forward, metal arm bracing against him as he started a dirty grind into him. “A-ah-” He couldn’t keep quiet, Bucky murmuring praise and filth in equal measure into his ear. It was hard to keep his eyes open, let alone stay focused on the room in front of him at the sensation of Bucky’s cock brushing teasingly gentle against his balls only to press against his perineum and tease over his hole on the way back. It was driving him crazy.  
Steve leaned against him, fingers digging into Bucky’s hips to hold on as Bucky thrust against him. He made a desperate noise as Bucky’s right hand snaked down to fondle him through the material of his skirt. 

“Think this stuff will be see-through when you get it wet?” Bucky huffed into his ear. “Wanna make you come right here, where anybody looking could see your pretty face.” 

Steve knew they were mostly secluded over here, but the idea still made him gasp and squirm, his eyes fluttering closed as Bucky continued to touch him. He could feel Bucky’s cock leaking, slicking the way as he snapped his hips again. Steve knew he was a mess, would be marked up with pink from Bucky’s mouth and sticky with his come- _oh god…_

“You gonna come on me? Love to feel it dripping down my thighs…” Steve grinned sharply at the curses Bucky murmured against his throat. 

Steve could feel the fabric of his skirt clinging to the wet spot he was making now, screwing his eyes closed as his mouth fell open. _Fuck, it felt so good-_

Bucky groaned, pulling Steve tighter against him, rubbing the tips of his fingers maddeningly right over the sensitive spot under the head of Steve’s cock. “C’mon Stevie, let them see it, wanna hear you.” 

“Oh, oh _fuck-_ ” Steve’s hips jerked and he was coming, twitching and shuddering and trying not to moan too loudly as Bucky worked him through it, the feeling of the silk against the head of his dick almost too much. 

Bucky dug his metal fingers into Steve’s shoulder as he snapped his hips once, twice more, and pressed his mouth against Steve’s skin to stifle his shout as he came too, making Steve shudder all the harder at the feeling of warm spunk coating his thighs. 

His knees were going to give out, Steve was sure of it, and he wobbled in place as Bucky clung to him, breath damp against the back of his neck. 

Steve twisted to press a sloppy kiss to Bucky’s lips, a happy sigh leaving him. “Hi.” 

Bucky grinned at him, loose and soft. “Hey yourself. You need to sit down?” 

Steve leaned against Bucky’s sturdy chest. “If I sit down I’ll leave a mess. How about a moment to breathe and then we can go?” 

“Don’t want to stay and chat?” Bucky nuzzled at his neck again, clingy and a bit muzzy from his orgasm. 

Steve looked around. People had found a place for themselves, either enjoying the company of a date, or maybe the company of a stranger, but everyone seemed plenty happy with themselves. Now that the nerves and desperation of touching Bucky had subsided, Steve felt just how warm this room was, the soft light painting everything in a dreamy quality. It was nice, but it would be nicer to go home and cuddle with Bucky properly - Bucky who was currently melting more and more into Steve’s side, drowsy with his post-orgasm haze. 

“Yeah, let’s go home. I wanna see you in better light.” Steve grinned, tucking a strand of Bucky’s hair back under the cowl. 

Changing out of his outfit seemed like too much to ask, and the slick feeling still crawling down his thighs made him shiver, his dick trying valiantly to rise to the occasion as Bucky continued to drape himself all over him. Instead he just pulled his pants up and threw his coat over his shoulders. If there was a peek of silk over the hem of his jeans then so be it. 

By the time they got a taxi Bucky was a little more aware, though he’d refused to take his shorts off as well, simply shoving his feet into his boots and giving Steve a wink as he tucked the hood of the cowl into the top of his coat. He continued to be cuddly the whole ride home, arm around Steve’s shoulders and face buried in his neck. Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t soak it up like a sponge, leaning into Bucky’s warmth and basking in his attention. He would never get sick of Bucky. 

By the time they had arrived home, Steve was feeling pleasantly floaty, like he’d had a few drinks back when he could actually get drunk. He grabbed the front of Bucky’s jacket and pulled him inside after managing to get the door open, kissing him for a long moment and luxuriating in the feeling. 

“That was fun,” Bucky was still smiling, mouth curled up at the edge when Steve planted a kiss there. “I gotta say, you blew me away with that costume. Did you have fun?” His short fingernails scratched gently at the base of Steve’s skull, making his knees weak all over again. 

“Yeah, Buck, it was great. Thanks for dragging me out. You gotta change out of those shorts though,” Steve said. “Or I might start getting ideas.” To emphasize his point he reached over and squeezed Bucky’s pert ass. Those shorts were really something else.

A laugh bubbled up from Bucky’s chest as he batted Steve’s hand away, heading down the hall to their bedroom. “You better take a shower or you’ll be sticky forever.” 

“And whose fault is that?” Steve called after him, pushing the bathroom door open and turning on the water to let it get hot. Luxuriating in the feeling of silk against his skin was still nice, but now that he’d gotten come on it, the skirt was pretty much a lost cause. He shrugged off the harness, the little star clinking against the tile. It had been a pain in the ass to come up with, but clearly the outfit had been well received. 

The hot water felt amazing, and Steve just stood under it for a few long minutes, his brain helpfully replaying a few key moments from the last hour as he scrubbed at his skin. That was fun. He’d have to more than likely re-make his skirt, but now that he’d done it once he could do it again. Maybe wear it around the house someday. The thought of Bucky coming home from a mission, or even from the gym, to see him in his pretty outfit made heat rush to Steve’s face. Yeah, definitely a possibility. Maybe he’d have to try out more silk things… there had been a lot of pretty silk and lace things on all of the adult websites that Steve had perused… 

“You going to be in there all night? I’m getting lonely out here.” Bucky had evidently joined him, plopping down onto the toilet seat and checking his phone. He had changed into a soft t-shirt and house pants, hair curling in the steam from the shower. Steve blew a raspberry at him, but turned the water off once he felt sufficiently clean, sticking his hand out to accept the fluffy towel that Bucky had pulled out for him. 

“You need a washcloth for any residual...sticky?” Steve called before pressing his face into the plush towel. 

“You’re such a romantic.” Steve could hear Bucky’s grin in his voice. “And no, I got it.” The hollow thunk of porcelain told Steve that Bucky had leaned back to put his metal arm on the back of the toilet, probably leaning against the edge of the counter and eyeing Steve’s outline through the curtain. “Boy, that is some sight.” Bucky winked at him as Steve stepped out, still scrubbing at his hair with the towel. When Steve put his arms down his hair was sticking out in every direction and Bucky was leering at him. 

“Don’t go getting any ideas, Buck.” Steve leaned down to kiss him. “I’m thinking popcorn and a movie.” 

Bucky surged up to kiss him again. “Read my mind. Can I put whoppers in with the popcorn?” 

Steve grinned at him, feeling warm and soft and happy. This was good. “Whatever you want, Buck.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Bucky was dashing off down the hall. Yeah, this was good.

**Author's Note:**

> come bug me at [ tumblr ](http://cryo-bucky.tumblr.com)  
> and send your love to Trish over [ here ](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com) (if you're so inclined)


End file.
